logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Eglinton
|} Becoming an admin I'd like to see you respond to a few requests here before making you an admin. You need to show you can make logos and/or themes correctly for other people. Also, you seems to making your wordmarks with semi-random dimensions rather than the Wikia designated 205 wide by 65 high. I'm not sure Wikia will continue to allow some non-standard wordmarks, so it would be good to see that you can work within those constraints. Thanks for your interest. You look like you have some skills. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Feb 2011 9:51 AM Pacific :It would be best if you explained why you think you need to be made an admin. Things like: How would you use your admin powers? How would being an admin allow you to better contribute to Logo Creation wiki? What can't you do that requires admin abilities? :Also, it would help if I knew other of other wikis where you are an admin (if you already are one) or a founder. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Feb 2011 2:57 PM Pacific ::I don't let people become admins who do things like this. You removed my tag and removed my message and you didn't really resize the logo. ::File:Debt-wiki2.png is still not 250px wide by 65px tall. It is 149px wide by 63px tall. You also said "size isn't really a matter", which isn't true. ::You need to be much more careful, if you ever hope to be an admin. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 14 Feb 2011 3:47 PM Pacific About logos you've made for Logo Creation Two things. You need to make your logos 250 pixels wide by 65 pixels tall and you're not supposed to close a request until the person who made the request says they like the logo. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Feb 2011 10:44 AM Pacific Logo image criteria When you make logos, please try to use the following criteria: * They should be 250 pixels wide and 65 pixels tall. It maybe okay to make them taller, but I'm still looking into that. * They should be PNG files (aka image_name.png). * You don't need to, but it is usually good to name them with -wordmark.png at the end of the name, so you can tell they are for the new skin and not the old Monobook or Monaco skin. You definitely have to follow these guidelines if you want to be an admin. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Feb 2011 11:28 AM Pacific Making text with custom fonts There are several ways I make text in logos with what looks like custom fonts. The first and easiest way is I go to a font site that has a font preview and copy the preview of the text I want into photoshop. If the font doesn't really exist on a font site, I usually use the magic want to cut out the background around some letters in the font and then do alot of copy/pasting with layers and cutting around the letters and put them in the order I want. I often turn "M" into "W" by flipping it vertically. I often have to custom draw out a "K" for Wiki, but it gets easier with practice. It's hard to explain, but you can keep asking questions. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Feb 2011 1:07 PM Pacific (No Subject) Eglinton, Are you allowed to request a logo if you're not an Admin/Bureaucrat/Rollback/Founder on a Wiki? Or will the fact that there are no local active admins? Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 18:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can, but after it is complete, you would have to use special:contact and ask staff to input it on the wiki. Why, what did you want for a logo? [[User:Eglinton|'chris']] ♫Talk♫ 21:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind...Thanks anyways... Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 15:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Even if your skillfull in this wikia... Why don't you make a better logo in Complipedia wikia? Your logo is just....... Not...... Goood..... Sorry.... Just telling you that the logo is not nice enough... Make another logo okay? SiN Wiki Logo Do you think you can take out the wiki space and the girl (Jessica) on both sides. Besides that, it is really good. Saytun 21:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the good work I like how you've been doing. You probably need to improve you image editing skills a bit, but you're on the right track. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10 Mar 2011 4:10 PM Pacific Favicon Did you get the Test Admin Wiki a favicon? Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 18:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Deletion No offense, but you must think I'm not paying attention or easily fooled. You do not need to be an admin just so you can delete images when you want to make changes. Since users can't use the images on Logo Creation directly when they upload them to their wikis via Theme Designer, it actually doesn't matter what they're named. Nice try, but trying to trick me into giving you admin rights actually is making your chances less. You're on the right track, but you need to have alot more and better reasons to be an admin. Improve your log making skills, gain praise from users for helping them out, and follow the process correctly and consistently. To be honest, I don't know why you want to be an admin so bad. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 16 Mar 2011 6:33 PM Pacific